(In)Completely empty
by Antinom
Summary: This is a short and sweet story about shy Eiji and the fierce Ash, set on a peaceful day amidst the confusion. It is a feel-good story with some sprinkles of heated moments provided by Ash. Hope you enjoy it.


Hi guys, just a short and sweet story about the romantic banana fish duo.

Enjoy!

* * *

**(In)Completely empty**

Ash had just woke up, still haunted by his past. Eiji, as always, noticed everything: the nervousness of his friend and the peculiar unquiet calmness of Ash. They were living together for so long that he had become accustomed to it. However, that was something he wanted to change. Even though the mafia problems were still very present and there were things that needed to be solved, he wanted to give something to Ash. Something unique, that would calm him down. "There was no reason for Ash to be the only one suffering", thought Eiji, "I must ease his burden!". Eiji quickly got up and went to Ash. It had been a cold night and they both felt it. Ash, while appearing calm, was slightly shaking. Eiji was also very cold. As soon as Eiji got to Ash, the sweet Japanese boy hugged him. The blonde haired boy felt the comfortable warmth of his friend. They exchanged no words, there was no need to. They understood each other very well. Even though they had different backgrounds, different cultures, they knew exactly what the other thought. They were comfortably spooning for a while. Ash grabbed the silky hands of the black haired boy. His skin was soft like his personality and gentle like his manners. He began forgetting the cold of his past and the cold of the night. Eiji had this miraculous presence that calmed him down. He was just... magical…

"I wish I could be with you forever.", muttered Eiji. Ash smiled in response and tightened the grip of his hand. "I am already with you forever, no matter what happens. Remember that.", answered Ash in a soft and gentle tone. Eiji blushed a bit, thankful for the kinds words, but also unsure of what the future held for them. He then questioned Ash about how felt about his life. The blonde haired boy sighed, not knowing what to answer. These moments of bliss between the two made Ash doubtful of his objectives. He wanted to protect Eiji, but, at the same time, he did not want Eiji to enter into the mafia life. "Don't ask such hard questions, silly Japanese boy!", said Ash in a playful manner. "I thought you came here to get warm, not to make questions.". Eiji's face turned red and apologetic. He was about to say sorry when Ash turned to him and placed a silence finger on his lips. Eiji's ears were now red of shame. He did not know what to do. Ash smiled upon such dumb situation. He loved Eiji's innocence and naiveness. He pecked lightly the shy lips of the Japanese boy. "I love it when you don't know what to say, you are very cute."

Eiji's heart started racing, only Ash could do such things to him and make his heart flutter. He felt the connection to this boy like no one else. He wanted to protect Ash, to embrace him and never let him go, but… he knew… deep down… he knew that was not possible. There were to many obstacles that he would have to face to make it happen. It's not like he could just go Japan and forget about everything. "Hey, stop thinking about me, you pervert Japanese!", teased Ash with a very docile voice. Eiji's face turned into a childish angry state. "I was not thinking about you in any perverted way!". The two looked at each other and then laughed. "Now go make me one of your nasty sandwiches!", said Ash with a big grin on his face. Eiji, once again, responded with a playful sight and got up. He went to the kitchen and made sure to make the perfect sandwich. He gave it his best.

"Ash, it's ready, you can come!"

"Just wait a second, gotta change clothes."

"I won't wait much longer, I am hungry. Your sandwich will be the next in line."

"Geez. I thought you Japanese people were supposed to be nice!"

Ash came into the kitchen with only his boxers. Eiji's face blushed immediately as he saw him.

"Just put something, your making me …"

"What?", replied Ash in a joking manner, "You've seen me like this before. I can show you more if you want to."

"N…N….No…. Not now!"

"Hmmm… Shying out now?"

"It's not that, it's just that I made a delicious meal for you and I want you to enjoy it. But you need to dress properly."

"Ok then, give me you shirt."

Eiji's initial confusion was clear, but this was the Ash he was used to.

"Come here give me the shirt, Eiji."

"Ok, not sure what you want but I will, Ash…"

The gentle boy approached Ash and took his shirt. As he extended his hand with the shirt, Ash grabbed it instead of the shirt. Ash pulled Eiji closer to him. Their chests touched. The rough skin of the golden lion with the velvety skin of the dark cat. The golden boy embraced his friend with his muscled arms. He wanted comfort. Eiji did the same, lovingly involving his friend with soothing arms. Suddenly, he felt a cold sensation on his back. Ash was crying. Eiji did not know what to do, but mustered the courage to say: "I'm here, everything will be okay. I understand your pain and the emptiness in your life. I want to fill that void. I want to complete you, I lov…"

Ash interrupted the beautiful Japanese boy with a warm short kiss. "I know what you were going to say and I do too. We complete each other when we are together, but we are destined to be apart. All I can say is that what matters now is the present. You are my present." Eiji cried in return. Those kind and painful words were blazingly true.

"We should dress up now, I think I am feeling very hot right now Ash…" Ash smiled and fondled the smooth hair of his lover.

"I think we should start eating, right?", answered ash while winking at Eiji and lightly tapping his butt. Eiji blushed and put up a angry but innocent face.

Ash grabbed his hand and smiled, "I love your expressions, you complement me. I feel… complete…"

* * *

So, did you like? I wanted to write something sweet and short to bring peace to mind after ending this series.

If you want me to write more stories about banana fish, just let me know.


End file.
